Songfics: A NejiTen Story
by AmuletKitteh
Summary: A tragic songfic story about Neji and Tenten starting with the song Lonely Life by Stanfour. More chapters on the way.


**I do not own naruto or any of its characters and i certainly do not own the song lonely life.**

* * *

"That was a….good session…Neji."

Her words came out as harsh breathes. I turned around to see what shape I had left my teammate in. She was standing up straight but just barely. Along her arms were cuts and im sure tomorrow she would have bruises. On her face was scratches and her lip was slip producing a thin line of blood going down her face. She must have seen the way I was looking at her.

"Don't worry these are just scratches. I don't even think I will need to go to Tsunade." The she gave me her best "Tenten smile" as if to reassure me that she was fine. The way the sunlight hit her face it made her look angelic. 'What are these thoughts' he said to himself, 'she is just my teammate nothing more nothing less' he though shaking his head to dismiss the thoughts.

He turned away from her and started to walk off.

"See you tomorrow Neji?"

He half turned to her "Hn…" then he turned back around and continued walking home.

**It's the light that falls around the place she stands  
It's the way you know she makes you a better man  
Then you walk away, like you do so well  
And you ask yourself, and I ask myself**

* * *

-At the Hyugga Compound-

"Hello Neji-nii-san." Hinata politely greeted her cousin and he walked by. He didn't stop so Hinata caught up to him.

"How was your training with Tenten?"

"Hn…"

"You two have been spending a lot of time together-"

He stopped and turned to her sharply. "Are you implying something?" He didn't yell but he used his angry monotone voice.

"N-no N-neji-n-n-nii-san!" she stuttered a lot showing that she was scared.

He turned on his heel, went into his room and shut the door.

**Would it be so hard  
To let yourself feel something  
Would it be so strange  
To let yourself go  
Would it be such a drag  
Just to finally let somebody get inside  
Your lonely life**

* * *

-The next day in the Hokage's office-

"You called for us Lady Tsunade?" Tenten was standing next to her other teammates Neji, and Lee.

"Yes Team Gai will be going on a mission, but on your own." Tsunade leaned back in her chair with some sake in her hand.

"B-b-b-but no Gai-Sensei!" Lee was about to burst into tears, but everyone ignored him.

"Yes and I am placing Neji in the team leader role."

"I accept the leader position." Neji said confidently.

"Ok so your mission will be to escort an important representative of the Village Hidden in the Mist. This sounds like a simply mission but there's a problem." She took a deep breath in "The Akasuki member Kisame is planning to kill him."

Everyone went wide-eyed in silent horror. They had already battled Kisame once but Gai-Sensei was there to help them.

"Do you still wish to take this mission?" Tsunade had a sly little smirk on her face wondering if the young jonin would take the mission.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Neji spoke clear and precise.

"Then get going! Dismissed!" She yelled at them and pointed a finger to the door. They walked out of the room and met up with their rep. from the hidden mist.

After a few hours they decided to camp and set out in the morning.

"Tenten, Lee come here we need to scout the area just to make sure we are safe and set up traps so we won't get snuck up on." Neji was sitting on a rock next to the fire they built and his teammates were on the other side. It wasn't completely dark but it was getting cold.

"HAI!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Someone will have to stay with the representative. So Tenten you're staying." He looked her in eyes as he spoke.

"But why me? Why not Lee? I'm the weapon expert here!" Tenten was obviously irritated at Neji.

"Because Tenten Lee is more efficient at fighting than you are." He glared at her, his voice cut through her like a knife.

She looked down, her bangs shading her eyes. "I get it..." it was barely a whisper when she said it. "I'm not strong enough for the 'Great Hyuuga Neji' is that it?" She started trembling. She got up and lifted her head fiercely "WELL SCREW YOU HYUUGA!" I could see the tears dwelling up in her eyes and she ran as fast as she could into the forest.

**My lonely life gets cold  
I wish I could wrap her up inside my soul  
I wish I could call her up and tell her all the secrets that I keep  
But these words are said inside my head**

* * *

-Tenten-

She stopped running and hit her back against a large tree and slid to the ground with her knees up to her chest.

'Why did he do this to her? Doesn't he know how I feel?'

New tears formed in her eyes as she buried her head in her knees.

"Aw what's wrong little shinobi?"

Tenten looked up and gasped.

* * *

-At camp-

Neji got up and was about to go after Tenten when Lee grabbed his arm.

"Just let her cool off Neji." He didn't make eye contact with Neji.

'Damn I've done it again.'

**Would it be so hard  
To let yourself feel something  
Would it be so strange  
To let yourself go  
Would it be such a drag  
Just to finally let somebody get inside  
Your lonely life**

Suddenly they heard a huge explosion in the distance. Neji's eyes got wide and he breathed a barely auditable "Tenten" and he took off into the forest. As he got closer he heard more battle noises and he felt guilt in his stomach. 'DAMN IT! Why couldn't she have seen that I just didn't want her getting hurt?'

"TENTEN!" he yelled it out into the forest and he burst through a clearing of trees.

I saw her trying to get up off the ground; she had scratches all over her and her face looked determined to kill her enemy. That's when Neji realized who her enemy was, Kisame. For some reason his feet were glued to the ground not allowing him to move and only watch in horror about what was to come. Tenten finally got to her feet and opened a scroll. There was a poof of smoke and in her hand was a finely sharpened sword. All of a sudden she lunged at him and started to attack him with precise slashes and cuts. He evaded them with ease and just when she pushes all her body weight into a lunge he twisted around and swung his massive sword and hit her squarely on her side. When the sword made impact the force was so great that she flew and hit her head on a nearby boulder. You could hear the breath escaping Tenten when she struck the large rock.

In an instant without realizing he moved, he was kneeling beside Tenten and propped her up on his knee. She was breathing hard and her white shirt that she always wore now was crimson. She looked up at Neji and he felt his heart go into his throat. She slowly brought up her hand as if to touch his cheek but stopped short as she mouthed out what looked to be Neji's name.

**I don't wanna be here  
I don't wanna let her go  
How did she get in here  
Then she whispers, she whispers...**

She withdrew she arm and she turned her head into his chest and closed her eyes. Neji's heart was beating fast as it dawned on him that she was dying.

**Would it be so hard…**

"No…" he whispered it so softly and then it got louder and louder "No, no, no, no, no!" He embraced Tenten tightly.

"Aw are you going to cry little ninja?" Kisame had been watching the whole thing with huge smirk on his face. "Don't worry you will be joining her soon!" He started to run towards them, his sword held high ready to strike. Neji only held Tenten tighter as if embracing for impact but it never came.

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee appeared out of thin air it seemed and nearly struck down Kisame but he evaded, only slightly though. Lee landed and stood in front of Neji and Tenten protectively.

"I don't have time for this." He made a quick hand sign and disappeared.

Lee lowered his guard and went to Tenten and Neji and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Neji we need to get to the Leaf now or else we will lose her."

Neji only nodded and picked up Tenten bridal style. Lee would probably have been a better choice to carry her but he didn't say anything and then ran as fast as they could back to the Leaf Village.

* * *

-Hospital-

Hour after hour in the waiting room seemed to crush Neji a little more inside. He kept thinking about just before she lost conscious.

**Would it be so hard  
To let yourself feel something  
Would it be so strange  
To let yourself go  
Would it be such a drag  
Just to finally let somebody get inside  
My lonely life... yeah  
My lonely life  
**  
The door then opened and Lady Tsunade close it behind her and leaned on it with a great sigh.

"Well?" Gai-Sensei was more than eager to see his student as was Lee. Neji only waited in silent horror.

Tsunade looked down into her drink. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Well give us the good news!" Lee and Gai chorused.

"She will live."

"Yes!" Lee and Gai burst into tears at that moment. Neji remained silent because there were still bad news to be said.

"The bad news is….she has a severe case of amnesia. She has no recollection of being with Team Gai."

Everyone went dead silent.

"She's asleep now but you can go in and see her but do not wake her up." Her voice was stern and she glared at Lee and Gai.

"Hai." They said still looking down.

They all got up and went into the room and there she was in the bed sleeping. Neji bit at his lip. He'd almost lost his best friend because he had offended her. He looked down as he made up his mind.

"Lee can I see you outside for a moment." Neji said quietly.

"Um… sure Neji." Lee blinked at him confused.

Once outside Neji turned to Lee. "You are planning to teach her how to be a ninja again aren't you?" Lee merely nodded. "I have decided to join the Ambu Black Ops. So I will not be there for her training. And that's exactly how I want it."

"But Neji-"

"Don't you understand it was my fault she's in the hospital? I don't want to cause her anymore pain. So I don't want you to mention me at all to her. Do you understand?" Neji was very cold saying these things to Lee.

Lee looked as if he was weighing his options. In the end he agreed. "Good." It was all Neji said as he left the hospital.

**Would it be such a drag  
Just to finally let somebody get inside  
My lonely life**

To be continued...

**

* * *

A/N: I actually did not write this my sister did. She wanted to do this because she likes to write tragedies and she really likes this couple. There will be a chapter 2 and that will be another Songfic as well. R&R  
**


End file.
